Deja ir al héroe
by Rosie-Lun
Summary: Darcy debe entender que esto no se trata de ella y otros humanos. Esto es sobre Thor y ocho mundos restantes. Este fic participa en el reto #3 "Del odio al amor" del foro La Torre Stark (y un 12 por ciento de JARVIS).
1. Previsible

¡Saludos, pastelitos! (¿Encantada con las fotitos de Harley Quinn? Nah) ;)

Nota: No todo debe ser tomado literal, algunas cosas son como una especie de hmm, ¿referencia, alegoría, metáfora? Algo así.

 _Este fic participa en el reto #3: "Del odio al amor", del foro La Torre Stark (y un doce por ciento de JARVIS)._

Pues la Darcy de las pelis no me cae. Me gusta en algunos fics, y algunos rasgos de su actitud, pero ya puesta en las pelis, me repatea, so... Acá está este fic.

Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece. No me forro de dinero con este fic (o con nada xD). Personajes a Marvel y a Disney, y a quien sea.

* * *

Otro chiste simplón salió de entre sus labios. Loki arrugó la nariz, rodó los ojos, para terminar dirigiéndolos en dirección contraria, una pequeña ventana que daba a un cielo atiborrado de nubes grises. Las bromas predecibles de tan básico -casi nulo- ingenio de la muchachita castaña se habían gastado. Dejaron de ser graciosas después de la segunda que tuvo que escuchar.

¿Estos eran los midgardianos que cautivaron a su hermano? Patético. Previsible tratándose de Thor, de hecho.

Vale, Loki no esperaba que se involucrara con la élite de aquél mundo de buenas a primeras (que lo hiciera después fue pura suerte, si le preguntan), y vale, captaba la idea de la diversidad en cuanto a la elección de amistades, pero dejar que esta mocosa anduviera por ahí tratando de llamar la atención con una supuesta inteligencia y fabulosa actitud que nada tenían que ver o hacer con las actividades de Jane Foster, eso era en serio ridículo.

No tan previsible. Thor se había ablandado más de lo esperado.


	2. Prescindible

Soportó su parloteo idiota sobre temas que le importaban un rábano, y se preocupó de hacerlo sin permitir que su irritación fuera demasiado obvia. Aguantó con estoicismo la anuencia con que se la trataba y que no se merecía. Se tragó las ganas de mandarla a _Hel_ cuando interrumpía con sus chistes bobos alguna conversación seria. Hasta trató de verle algún beneficio a que le coqueteara, porque fea no era y Loki estaba hecho de carne no de madera.

Podría decirse que todo estuvo muy bien hasta que la muy atolondrada se enfurruñó por alguna nimiedad y le salió con el sermón de "Eres un cabroncete sin sentimientos y creo que mis conocimientos sobre _Facebook_ me convierten en una persona altamente calificada para darte consejos que no me pediste, como lo hago siempre y con todos, con un chapucero toque de ironía que me hace quedar como una tarada por restarle (más) importancia a lo poco bueno que digo".

Todo había estado relativamente bien hasta eso.

— ¡No vas a venir a darme lecciones de vida, mocosa presumida! —dijo Loki. Su cara estaba tensa de ira.

—Tranquilo, Loks… —.

No bien terminó su primera frase, Loki se inclinó sobre ella, intimidante. Ya. Estaba cansado de esta tipa.

—No eres tan importante, Darcy Lewis. No eres la estrella, no aquí, no ahora. Yo no tentaría a mi suerte, ¿cuántos podrían llorar por una sabandija como tú? —Resopló y meneó la cabeza—. Lo único que consiguen es distraer a Thor. Tú y Foster, sí Darcy. ¿No te das cuenta, criatura imprudente? Hay Nueve Mundos en Yggdrasil y miles más en la galaxia, y ustedes lo atan a este. ¿Egoísta yo? —concluyó esgrimiendo una amplia sonrisa falsa.


	3. Precario

Loki emitió un sonidito nasal. Una especie de burla. _¿Quién lo diría?_

La chica dio un paso hacia atrás. Se mordía los labios y negaba despacio con la cabeza. Cuando tuvo a Foster cerca, la sujetó de la chaqueta y haló de ella para sacarla del área marcada por el Bifrost.

Los ojos de Foster eran pura sorpresa. Darcy siempre quiso hacer ese viaje.

—No podemos, Jane —dijo la muchacha, contestando la interrogante en el rostro de su amiga. Dio un suspiro derrotado, se frotó las sienes e hizo una mueca—. Thor tiene una misión, una peligrosa e importante y tú y yo sólo… sólo… —.

— ¿Seremos un estorbo? —.

Darcy le dedicó un gesto extraño, como de aceptación y contrariedad.

—Tiene misiones y cosas de fortachón por hacer. Tú siempre dices que el universo es inmenso, y él debe aprender a cuidar de él. No podrá quedarse para siempre en la Tierra, Jane —.

La sonrisa de Loki se ensanchó mientras Jane Foster sufría convenciéndose a sí misma y la otra la observaba suplicante.

Esta no era la historia de Jane, Darcy, Selvig y la Tierra. Esta era la historia de Thor y el resto de Yggdrasil.

Eran Thor y ocho mundos más.


End file.
